¿Hacer deportes? Un nuevo enemigo!
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Shonen ai


Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)  
Serie: Tactics  
Pareja(s): Haruka/Kantarou  
Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol  
Dedicado a Andrea-chan  
¿Hacer deportes? El nuevo enemigo ha aparecido

Era un día como cualquier otro Reiko-san iba rumbo a casa de Kantarou sin mucha novedad ya que ahora la habían pedido que investigara casos en donde los demonios se hicieran ver en el deporte.

Nunca había escuchado que los demonios supieran de los deportes, era inusual. Pero tenia a la mejor fuente de información de youkais de Japón, tenia a Ichinomiya Kantarou, quien de cada yooukai hacia un amigo.

Al llegar a un solitario parque situado a dos cuadras de la casa de Kantarou, vio como unos chicos estaban jugando un nuevo deporte, con curiosidad se acerco a ver de qué juego se trataba.

El juego era Tenis, un juego que empezaba a llegar de América, ella entusiasmada los veía jugar.

El youkai, viendo su oportunidad, se introdujo en la pelota que los niños le dieron, pensando que seria fácil de dominar.

No sabia del paradero al que iba a dar, iría a la casa de un exorcista muy bueno, Kantarou y Haruka solo veían a su amiga con ojos incrédulos al ver tenia en su posición a un demonio muy fuerte y hábil.

Y ahí fue cuando todo se desato, el demonio aprovechándose de la inocente Reiko la uso como escudo, así los ataques de ambos jóvenes fueron detenidos antes de lastimar a su amiga.

Reiko tenia tiempo que había perdido la conciencia, el demonio estaba usando su energía vital para subsistir, ello la agoto por lo cual el demonio, al perder su fuente de poder poco a poco se iba debilitando.

Nunca sospecho que Reiko se viera fuerte y realmente fuera débil. Simplemente no aparentaba eso, ella daba un aire de demonio, fuerte e inextinguible.

La batalla fue ardua, Kantarou le había pedido, casi ordenado, a Haruka que pusiera a Reiko en un lugar seguro, que el estaría bien, después de todo, quería ver si podía hacer de Senji un aliado.

Senji se había presentado como el demonio que ataco a Reiko, lo había hecho porque los niños eran aun muy jóvenes y no tenían mucha fuerza vital, como generalmente suelen pensar las personas.

Así, usando a Reiko lograría tener más energía, pero la chica resulto débil, tras una breve interrupción por eso, Senji le dice a Kantarou que estaba en un error, que todos los demonios tienen un lado maligno, y a menos que pierdan la memoria no se libran fácilmente de ella.

Dicho esto Senji ataco a Kantarou a quien solo le abrió el parpado, cierto la herida no era profunda o de gravedad, pero la sangre simplemente no paraba de salir.

Haruka al ver a su amo intentando limpiarse le sangre, se enojo mucho, perdió el control de si, no podía pensar con claridad, su amo, su único amigo, y su secreto amor, había sido herido y no lo había podido evitar.

Se sentía mal, sabia que su herida no era grave pero tenia un mal presentimiento, algo lo tenia intranquilo y deseaba saber a que se debía.

Al lograr abrir los ojos, cubriéndose el que tenia herido, alcanzo a ver el porque de esa sensación, Haruka estaba incontrolable.

Sintió miedo.

Su amigo había perdido la cabeza, los ojos perdidos, parecía fuera de si, como si el Haruka de hace cientos de años, el que había sido encerrado por sus antepasados, había regresado. Este no era su Haruka.

Lo intento todo, lo llamo por su nombre y nada, lo intento amarrar con un hechizo y Haruka fácilmente se libro de el, al final su hechizo mas poderoso fueron sus lagrimas que no paraban de correr.

****

****

****

****

**_No puede ser, no puede ser, no…_**

No podía creer que ante sus ojos estuviera Kantarou, arrodillado, llorando por la forma en la que estaba siendo tratado Senji, eso no era lógico, Senji había intentado lastimar a una amiga, merecía un castigo, acaso Kantarou no entendía eso…?

Como si las lágrimas fueran el mejor antídoto que hay contra algo malo, Haruka se detuvo. Se quería acercar a Kantarou y curar su herida, pero mas importante, curar su corazón.

No lo pudo evitar, abrió sus alas y se fue no sin antes decir unas suave y duras palabras, las cuales solo Senji escucho y que lo impactaron, nunca pensó que algo así pudiera salir de un Tengu, era algo inconcebible.

"_Amar significa dejar volar libre a quien amas, eso lo aprendí con el tiempo, espero que pronto lo comprendas, cuando lo hagas yo te esperare, después de todo, tienes que volar con tus propias alas, Koibito…"_

Genial, simplemente genial, al parecer el muchacho de cabellos plateados no lo había escuchado, después de todo lo dijo como un murmullo, y a pesar de su condición de youkai decidió ofrecer una disculpa honesta y pedirle que fuera con el Tengu, el se había ganado su respeto.

_Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, el día que pediría perdón a un humano, he caído muy bajo, aunque no tanto como para amar a uno… perderé mi ego, pero mantendré mi dignidad intacta, ahora o nunca._

"Sabes, Ichinomiya Kantarou, lamento lo de tu amiga, simplemente quería un reto, porque esos niños no saben nada sobre el deporte del tennis y habían arruinado el honor que con el se juega, aunque creo que no los puedo culpar puesto que aun son jóvenes."

Comprendiendo el motivo de Senji decidió que había olvidado por completo a Haruka, lo había herido y lo sabia, talvez sin necesidad de llegar a gritar cosas como "Te odio, vete no te quiero ver mas" pero si con su necedad de proteger a Senji. Kantarou se sentía como un tonto…

Aunque no se arrepentía de proteger a Senji pronto noto la soledad que sentía sin Haruka, su Tengu… Su tengu? De donde salio eso? Significaría acaso que amaba a su amigo, a su compañero?

_A quien engaño? Claro que lo amo, su suave piel, su armoniosa voz, su sedoso cabello pero sobre todo esa actitud de ser superior idéntica a la mía, el es en pocas palabras perfecto, ojala y fuéramos algo más, pero aun como amigos nos peleamos, talvez esto sea lo que llaman amor imposible_

Muy lejos de ahí, cierto tengu lo estaba extrañando, Haruka habia intentado regresar para disculparse, habían pasado los años, mas de 500 años encerrado, era lógico que el fuera mas apto para saber de eso…Se había pasado con Kantarou y lo había abandonado con un demonio altamente peligroso… Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría… Seria su culpa….

_Imaginación de Haruka_

_Podía ver a Kantarou tirado en el piso, sus ropas destrozadas, rodeado de un enorme charco de sangre, su piel que de por si era blanca parecía aun mas pálida, había perdido mucha sangre, y sus heridas no ayudaban mucho._

_Kantarou estaba al borde de la muerte._

_No lo podia creer, ahí en el piso, apenas cubierto con los restos de su traje ceremonial estaba Kantarou, en su cara se podia ver que habia pasado por un gran tormento, un gran dolor, no resisitio mucho al ver esa imagen…_

_Y lloro…_

_Kantarou habia muerto por su culpa, Kantarou no era inmortal, no era invencible, kantarou no era un youkai…._

_Kantarou solo era un humano…_

_Fin de la imaginación de Haruka_

No lo permitiria, no si podia evitarlo, pero una voz aunque maliciosa, noto que hablaba con la verdad.

_Llegaste tarde, el ya se fue… pidió verte… te amaba…. Pero su corazón no aguanto hubieras visto sus lagrimas, su corazón se rompió… y el causante no fui yo…fuiste tu Haruka._

Si, atrás de el, estaba un empapado y pensativo Senji. De verdad Kantarou lo amaba, de ser así porque lo aparto como lo hizo…no comprendía nada.

Senji al notar esto decidió que era tiempo de confesar todo.

_Haruka, no me digas que no lo notaste, cuando me ibas a lastimar el se puso triste…triste porque ese Haruka no eras tu, eras el Onigui Tengu de hace 500 años…lo habías preocupado, y al verte partir le destrozaste el corazón._

_Y lo que digo es cierto, el ya se fue, ahora debe estar en su casa, lo mande ahí con una formula que invente para controlar humanos. Se resistió pero antes de irse me lo confeso: "Amo a Karuka y si para que el sea feliz yo me tengo que ir, que asi sea… no vale la pena estar aquí si el no esta a mi lado"_

_Esas fueron sus palabras exactas…Ve…mi poción no durara mas de 2 horas mas, el estaba muy deprimido podría cometer una tontería…Los humanos suelen caer en eso cuando se sienten perdidos…ellos cometen lo impensable…se suicidan…ve a el antes de que sea tarde…._

Voló lo mas rápido que pudo, la visibilidad era poca, temía que cuando llegara fuera tarde.

Cuando llego se sorprendo por lo que escucho, desde la puerta se podía escuchar el sonido de algo siendo golpeado y la voz de Youko que sobresalía de todo.

_Kan-chan!_

Haruka temiéndose lo peor fue a investigar solo para encontrarse con un Kantarou inconciente y una Youko que lloraba mientas repetía "lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…le di mal a la pelota y te di un golpe…lo siento..lo…"

Maldecía a Youko por haberlo espantado, había creído que Senji tenía razón, que Kantarou seria capaz de lastimarse… malditos sentimientos, pero gracias a ellos conoció un sentimiento que es un arma de doble filo.

_Haruka conoció el amor._

Cuando Haruka entro al cuarto de Kantarou noto que poco a poco empezó a recuperar la conciencia, aprovechando eso lo beso, fue un beso inesperado, lleno de amor, sin lujuria, solo un deseo infinito de amar al ser que tenia enfrente.

Gracias a ese beso Kantarou lloro… sabia que Haruka lo amaba y era feliz y justo cuando dicha persona noto las lagrimas y pensó en irse mientras se disculpaba, Kantarou lo detuvo.

_Haruka te ordeno que no te vayas y que me beses de nuevo… Koibito (pareja; amante; novio/a)_

Aunque sorprendido por dicha petición solo atino a mover la cabeza en señal de un si…al final admitió que amaba a Kantarou.

_Fin_

Andrea-chan, espero que te haya gustado este fic que te dedico! Aunque lo admito, me vi tentada a matar a Kantarou XD pero nadie murió…

Yami Senko: Ignórala… esto lo escribió mientras aun no descansaba y comió…cuantos fueron?... 30 dulces en 5 minutos?... En serio… no se como le hizo…. O.o

Senko: Wa Yami es mala! T.T

Ja ne!

Y al resto de los lectores: Ojala y les haya gustado el fic loco de POK o Senko o simplemente "oye tu" XD


End file.
